Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes)
"Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes)" is a popular song by "one-hit wonder" Edison Lighthouse. The single hit the number one spot on the UK Singles Chart on the week ending on 31 January 1970, where it remained for a total of five weeks.1 It also became the first number one single of the 1970s (not counting Rolf Harris' "Two Little Boys" which was a holdover from 1969). Contents 1 Song profile 2 Chart performance 2.1 Weekly charts 2.2 Year-end charts 3 Cover versions 4 In the media 5 References Song profile "Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes)" was written by Tony Macaulay, Barry Mason and Sylvan Whittingham. Essentially, they were a studio group with prolific session singer Tony Burrows providing the vocals. When the song became a hit, a group needed to be assembled rapidly to feature the song on Top of the Pops, a popular TV show. Sylvan Whittingham found a group called 'Greenfields' and brought them to Tony's auditions a week before their appearance on Top of the Pops. Once chosen and rehearsed, they appeared on the show as 'Edison Lighthouse' to mime to the fastest climbing number 1 hit record in history. Burrows sang the song on the programme during his third appearance on the same show with three different groups. "Love Grows" reached number 5 on US pop chart, number 3 in Canada, and number 1 on the UK Singles Chart for five weeks in January and February 1970. It reached number 3 in South Africa in February 1970.2 In an interview in 2003, Rob Grill of The Grass Roots said that the song had been offered to them, but they turned it down. Chart performance Weekly charts Chart (1970) Peak position Australia KMR 2 Canadian RPM3 3 New Zealand (Listener)4 1 UK 1 U.S. Billboard Hot 1005 5 U.S. Cash Box Top 1006 4 Year-end charts Chart (1970) Rank Australia7 12 Australia Go-Set8 27 Canada9 53 UK10 11 U.S. Billboard Hot 10011 40 U.S. Cash Box12 33 Cover versions Jerry Vale covered the song on his 1970 album Let It Be. Anni-Frid Lyngstad covered the song in 1970 as "Där du går lämnar kärleken spår" (Where you go, love leaves traces).13 Uschi Glas covered the song in 1970 in German as "Wenn dein Herz brennt". In 1984, Hong Kong singer Samuel Hui covered the song in Cantonese as "Tsui Hei Foon Lei" (最喜歡你, which means "like you the most"). British indie pop band The Siddeleys covered the song on the 1990 compilation Alvin Lives (In Leeds) - Anti Poll Tax Trax. In 1995, Swedish dansband "Distance" (later "Frida & dansbandet") covered the song with lyrics in the Swedish language, as "När du ler" ("When you smile").13 In 2002, the Not Lame Recordings CD Right to Chews—a collection of modern bands performing cover versions of bubblegum pop songs—included Beagle's version of the song. In 2007, Little Man Tate did a cover of this song at their concerts at the Boardwalk, Sheffield and at the Bolton Soundhouse. Freedy Johnston covered the song on his 2001 album Right Between the Promises. Les Fradkin covered the song on his 2004 album Perfect World. In 2012 Dennis Diken with Bell Sound recorded a version for a fundraising album titled Super Hits of the Seventies for radio station WFMU. In the media The song is featured in the closing scenes of the film Shallow Hal (in which the female lead played by Gwyneth Paltrow is named Rosemary). It serves as the musical theme of the film Little Manhattan (wherein the female love interest is also named Rosemary), performed by Freedy Johnston. It was featured in a fifth season episode of The Sopranos ("All Happy Families...") during a hit on a friend of Little Carmine Lupertazzi. It is referred to in the narration of Reservoir Dogs, as part of the fictional "K-BILLY's Super Sounds of the '70s" radio show, but the song itself is not played. It is parodied in the game Al Emmo and the Lost Dutchman's Mine, at the title theme for Act 3: Shallow Al. It acts as the closing theme to The Kennedys. References 1.Jump up ^ Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. pp. 241–2. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 2.Jump up ^ Brian Currin (2003-05-25). "South African Rock Lists Website - SA Charts 1969 - 1989 Acts (P)". Rock.co.za. Retrieved 2014-03-27. 3.Jump up ^ "Item Display - RPM - Library and Archives Canada". Collectionscanada.gc.ca. Retrieved 2016-03-09. 4.Jump up ^ http://www.flavourofnz.co.nz/index.php?qpa geID=search%20listener&qartistid=762#n_view_location 5.Jump up ^ "Music lyrics, charts, Games, & more". Top40db.net. Retrieved 2016-03-09. 6.Jump up ^ "CASH BOX Top 100 Singles". Archived from the original on March 19, 2013. Retrieved April 26, 2015. 7.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung. "Forum - 1970 (ARIA Charts: Special Occasion Charts)". australian-charts.com. Retrieved 2016-03-09. 8.Jump up ^ "Go-Set Australian charts - Top Records for the Year of 1970". Poparchives.com.au. Retrieved 2016-03-09. 9.Jump up ^ "Item Display - RPM - Library and Archives Canada". Collectionscanada.gc.ca. Retrieved 2016-03-09. 10.Jump up ^ "Top 100 1970 - UK Music Charts". Uk-charts.top-source.info. Retrieved 2016-03-09. 11.Jump up ^ "Top 100 Hits of 1970/Top 100 Songs of 1970". Musicoutfitters.com. Retrieved 2016-03-09. 12.Jump up ^ "Cash Box YE Pop Singles - 1970". 50.6.195.142. 1970-12-26. Retrieved 2016-03-09. 13.^ Jump up to: a b "Där du går lämnar kärleken spår | Svensk mediedatabas". SMDB. Retrieved 2014-03-27. Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:1970 singles Category:British songs Category:Songs written by Tony Macaulay Category:Songs written by Barry Mason Category:1970 songs